


A Moment Alone

by pantyslime



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantyslime/pseuds/pantyslime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-page fanfiction about the potential visit one man would make in a desperate attempt to see his lover. This is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of absolute sheer boredom on a 15-hour bus trip to go see my girlfriend.

Sub-Zero knew that if he was ever caught walking to his Shirai Ryu scum lover’s temple, he would probably die. But that was okay with him, because he was in love with Scorpion ever since the first time his nips got singed with the hot air of one of Scorpion’s spiky love chains. Sub-Zero darted through the tops of trees, acting like a ninja, and regretting not using a teleporter or some shit he fought fifty other Shirai Ryu people trying to get into the building where he knew Scorpion lie waiting, probably on rose petals on the stone cold floor, naked and shivering with anticipation. It was also winter, so he might be shivering because of that, too.

When Sub-Zero snapped the last neck of the yellow clad idiots stopping him from seeing his lover, he Frozone’d a path of ice up to the window of the tallest tower in the temple. He realized that the author didn’t really remember much about their respective temples, so he didn’t mind that she was using the most basic generic ass descriptions to make his deepest desire a reality.

When he quickly slipped through the window at an alarming speed, considering he was going uphill and somehow also gaining traction, he caught his foot on the edge of the bricky window and busted his ass on the other side of the wall, realizing in embarrassment that this wasn’t even Scorpion’s fucking room. What the hell? Since when did other people live here? Sub-Zero could have sworn he had killed all fifty of Scorpion’s disciples outside in his desperation to meet with his Little Spicy Buns (god Scorpion hated that nickname, but he got back at Sub-Zero by calling him Ice Phallus) but he had no time to congratulate himself on the death of fifty minors because right at that moment, Scorpion sent a chain of rivalrous love right into Sub-Zero’s chest.

Lovestuck and precum of the heart overflowing through his eyes, Sub-Zero cried out in ecstasy. “It’s you, motherfucker!” he yelled, yanking on the chain currently ripping through his ribs and forcing Scorpion closer. As the author became depressed, realizing her writing was far more descriptive and superior utilizing the past tense and inability to give a shit, Scorpion’s masked lips smashed right into Sub-Zero’s, and they shared a very painful, clothy kiss.

“Can I fuck the hole?” Scorpion asked, preparing his love rod for said entry.

“Do you even have to ask?” Sub-Zero said, offended that Scorpion wasn’t already rawing him in the heart. “You know my heart belongs only to you.”

“What type of gay shit is that,” Scorpion asked, ejaculation complete. “You know I don’t like dirty talk.”

“That’s why I do it.”

“Eat fire,” Scorpion said, lighting Sub-Zero’s two degree face on fire, turning it into third degree.

“Where was this fanfiction even going,” Sub-Zero said, completely ignoring the hellfire dancing across his skin, probably melting his face off.

“HELL if I know,” Scorpion said, jacking himself off. Great pun!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to anyone who was looking for new subscorp content I s2g I am just as thirsty as you. #crackiswhack


End file.
